


Last Night In Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Break Up, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Drugs, Fights, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel and Liam experience the worst fight they ever have in the dressing room, before a show in Paris. It ends with Noel leaving before they are about to perform.





	Last Night In Paris

"Fuckin hell, yer off yer head, our kid! We are not gonna be flogging yer "Pretty Green" merch on the tour programme, it's not what it's fer, it's about the music, that's all!" Noel yelled, a vein in his forehead popping out as he stared his brother down, backstage in the main dressing room."

"People wear that shit come to our shows, it would be perfect!" Liam yelled back. Other members of the band were trying very hard to ignore another fight with the brothers, even though this one seemed to be escalating more quickly. 

"Not.fuckin.happenin." Noel replied, pounding a fist on the wall." In a loud laundry list of swearing, Liam went to his personal dressing room, grabbed a plum, and threw it so that it slammed up against the wall and slid down. The intensity between to the two could be cut with a knife, and Noel was glad that they only had two shows to go on this tour. 

Grabbing a beer, Noel began to drink it, as he thought how only hours before they were in each other's arms, a feeling of urgency and desire shooting through each like electricity. Between the sheets there had been so much raw passion as he thrust deep inside Liam, Liam crying out his brother's name. Kisses, and orgasms seemed to be the perfect way to start off an upcoming show, and when Noel had heard Liam come, he felt as one as he filled his brother with his own lust. It was perfect.

In a few harsh words about fashion, that had dissipated. Noel was not sorry, and he would not take his words back. He didn't want their band mixed up with commercialism, he just wanted music in that programme and didn't understand why Liam didn't want the same.

All of a sudden, there was a crack, and Liam had Noel's Union Jack guitar. Screaming, he started wielding it like an axe, a wild look in Liam's eyes. None of the other band members moved, once again letting the two brothers hash out their differences. 

Liam smashed the guitar on the ground, with another scream, and Noel picked it up. There was no fixing what had been done, so he finished smashing it, thereby putting it out of it's misery. Liam began going on about people from The Sun and The Mirror going through their dressing rooms, even though they had been there the whole time. 

"Fuckin hell, Liam, how much coke ye snort while in yer dressin room?" Noel demanded to know.

"Same eight grams as always, what's it to ye, ye quit in 98, at least ye say!" Liam sniffed. "Ye callin me a liar? Ye see me all the time, ye know I quit."

"So ye think yous better than me now that you have, I bet! Ye always think yous better than me, well yer not! Without me, there would be no band." Liam stated, folding his arms. "Same could be said about me, who has written all these fuckin songs for you to sing."

"Well, when ye actually show up, an when ye can sing." Noel smirked, hoping his dig would be a painful one, not that it wasn't true.

Liam slammed the wall with his fist and screamed he'd had laryngitis. "Ye, you keep screaming, and it's gonna happen again. Face it, Liam, drugs, fags, alcohol, and maybe even age have fucked yer voice up, and I'm the one covering for you while you sit an watch. It's fuckin pathetic."

Liam stomped off and slammed the door to his dressing room once again. Noel grabbed another beer, and began drinking it. How he wished he could go into Liam's dressing room and shut his gob with a kiss and push him into the wall. If he was tense, Noel was happy to drop to his knees and suck his brother off, while he carded Noel's hair. Cupping his balls, and hearing his gasp as he spurt hot sticky come down his throat, almost made him come in his pants, but he could always be sure he would get his later, and waiting made his orgasm more intense. 

Liam was too out of control, too aggressive now, and he knew punches would be thrown if he tried to encroach on his space. 

"Five minutes until show time!" Was shouted at the band, they got up, put out their fags, and took one last swig from their beers, and headed out. Noel lingered behind, his heart beating in his throat. 

He and our kid had fought for years, and each had left various tours and come back, but for Noel, this was the last straw. He had no more songs, he was tired of the same old routine, and most importantly the fighting. Noel took a look around and decided that he was losing his sanity, and this was no longer worth it. Leaving the venue, he went to the car and sat in the back to make sure this was what he wanted. 

"Take me to the airport." Noel instructed the driver. He was beyond caring about his luggage, he needed a flight home, or to a hotel room depending on what happened next. This would certainly effect the relationship he and his brother had, and though he hated to think it, this might just be the end.

When all was quiet, Liam came out of his dressing room, expecting to see Noel. When he didn't he went out to the wings of the stage and asked the other guys where his brother had gone.  
Asking anyone affiliated with the show, the band, anyone he finally found out that Noel had gone.

"Gone, what you mean, gone?" Liam asked, panicking. 

"He got in the back of a car, and the driver drove him away." A French woman explained to him, that had seen him in the parking lot. 

Liam went back to the dressing room, and put his hands to his face, as hot tears ran down down his cheeks. "Was this it, would he hold me in his arms again?" He asked himself, thinking of the smooth flesh his hands caressed earlier. He could only wonder where Noel was headed to.


End file.
